Weasel Love
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Ever wanted to read strictly Itachi uke stories then come here...NOW!
1. KisaIta

**These are my one shot drabbles They are all Itachi uke oneshots. I know I know don't start another story until you're finished with the others but… hey I still hope you like it :)**

**Paring KisaIta**

**Warning(s) Character death, cutting etc.**

**-**

The door was locked, with no way in. It had been that way for two weeks. Ever since Kisame had gone missing. Ever since the search for him had been called off.

Ever since his mangled corpse had been found at the door, by none other then his partner best friend and lover, Itachi.

_3 weeks ago_

_Itachi crumpled to the ground as the kunai struck him in the shoulder. He turned sharply as he heard a whistling sound._

_The kunai flew threw the air right at him._

_Itachi dodged landing on his elbow at an odd angle. He gasped in pain as his elbow shattered. Quickly standing up his eyes morphed into the sharingan and he charged at the enemy with terrifying speed._

_Soon three lay dead, but there were many more. He had no time to react when a kunai was sent for his slender chest. Itachi was grabbed and lifted to safety in the arms of Kisame._

"_You okay angel?"_

"…_Y-yeah thanks." Itachi murmured blushing as Kisame set him down and kissed him on his forehead. Kisame glanced around._

"_There's so many." He whispered._

"_We can beat them." Itachi replied lovingly. Kisame smiled at his young lover. He threw a ninja off of him and took Itachi's shoulders. He knelt down and kissed the Uchiha deeply._

"_Remember Itachi I will always love you." He whsipered. Suddenly Kisame was jabbing at Itachi's pressure point and everything faded to black._

_-_

_Itachi woke up with a start. He lay alone curled against a large rock._

'_Kisame must have carried me here.' Itachi thought getting to his feet. He stumbled down the path and into the clearing. His eyes flashed red as he looked at the many bodies. His eyes searched for Kisame. He broke into a run._

"_Kisame?...Kisame!__** Kisame where are you!?"**__ Itachi yelled as he raced among the bodies desperately._

_There was no sign of him._

_Itachi crumpled to his knees eyes clenched shut._

"…_Kisame…where are you?" His eyes caught sight of something shiny laying in the dirt. With gentle fingers he picked it up and stared at it for a long time._

_It was Kisame's headband. It was blood spattered and dirty. Itachi began to tremble. He held the head band to his chest and curled into him self._

_Kisame….._

_Sasori and Deidara made there way down the hill._

_They had been ordered to find the two nin and they knew they were getting close._

"_There they are." Sasori muttered. Deidara glanced into the dark to se a form huddled into a tight ball._

"_I've got them, yeah." He said before running toward the figure. He was surprised to see it was only Itachi._

"_Itachi are you okay? Where's Kisame yeah?" The bomber asked. Itachi glanced up at him and stared up at him with dead eyes._

"…_I-I don't know." He whispered to the older boy. Deidara glanced around eyes trying to spot the shark._

_Nothing._

_Deidara looked back to the Uchiha and helped him to his feet, allowing the exhausted teen to lean against him._

"_We'll find him Itachi, yeah." Deidara promised before Itachi's world faded._

_One week ago._

_The search had been called off two weeks ago, yet Itachi still searched. When he returned to the base he would sleep for a few hours to regain his strength and then search again._

_One rainy night Itachi had been arguing with Pein._

_Itachi who never yelled and was always level headed was screaming at his boss._

"_ITACHI YOU HAVE TO GIVE UP! YOU CAN'T BE SEARCHING EVERYDAY YOU COULD DIE!"_

"_I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HIM AND I WON'T STOP LOOKING UNTIL I FIND HIM!" Itachi screamed back eyes blazing._

"_DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME UCHIHA! I'LL KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT!" Pein roared angrily._

"_THEN KILL ME! IT'S BETTER THAN LIVING WITHOUT KISAME!" Itachi's voice raised an octave. _

_The two stood still breathing hard. They glared at each other silently. Itachi turned and walked from the room ready to resume his searching. Pein sighed and Konan stood up looking at him gently._

"_Sweet heart get me an asprin." Pein mumbled. Konan nodded with a sad smile._

"_How many do y- Her voice was cut off by Hidan's voice. _

_The two walked into the entrance hallway. Itachi stood at the door, his eyes wide with horror._

_Kisame lay at the door. Dead._

_His body was mangled and bleeding large holes sat on his chest dried blood caked his body. Itachi fell to his knees letting out a low pain filled noise, that broke the akatsuki's heart to hear. They watched as Itachi sobbed against Kisame's cold chest. His body shook with sorrow. Konan being the mother hen knelt down and pulled him up to his feet trying to lead him away from his dead lover. _

_Itachi looked back one last time._

"_**Remember Itachi I will always love you."**_

Itachi lay curled in Kisame's side of the bed. His eyes were blood shot. He held Kisame's head band and note in his clenched fist.

The note had been found in Kisame's pocket. It was addressed to Itachi.

_**Angel,**_

_**I know that we will never see each other again. Orochimaru was behind the attack. He has me in his dungeons, and has been trying to get information out of me. But I won't say anything. Remember angel I will always love you, and I want you to be strong.**_

_**I remember when I first met you. You were so short you barely reached my elbow. But you were cute and shy, and so beautiful. You only got more beautiful as you grew up.**_

_**I wanted to ask you, before our mission, but I know that my life is near its end. There is an engagement necklace tucked into the letter. I wanted to ask you to marry me. I'm so sorry I never got the chance. Keep going Itachi and make me proud.**_

_**This is goodbye love, until we meet again.**_

_**Love, Kisame**_

_**P.S I love you**_

Itachi had been on the border line of killing himself, but Kisame didn't want him to. He was going to be strong for Kisame. He had to be. With the necklace around his neck, Itachi knew that Kisame was his only love.

The slit marks covering his wrist had bled and dried. But not his tears that still ran down his pale cheeks like a waterfall.

The necklace was beautiful. It was a sapphire and ruby necklace. One half ruby the other sapphire. It was in the shape of a heart. Kisame's was dead Itachi's was broken.

Deidara knocked on the door for the fourth time that day.

"Itachi are you okay?" He asked. Itachi turned to the door and got to his feet. He slowly walked toward it and opened it. Deidara stepped back. His blue eyes took in the Uchiha's blood shot eyes and bony body. His clothes hung on him and his hair was messed up.

"You 'kay, yeah?"

"…..No but I will be."

_I'll be strong for you. And I'll keep on going…._

**Depressing huh? If you have any idea's for my next drabble tell me 'kay?**

**It has to be yoai and has to deal with Itachi. But you can choose any guy 'cept Konohomoru 'cause that would be weird. Tell me if you want it funny or depressing. Love you!**


	2. DeiIta

**These are my one shot drabbles They are all Itachi uke oneshots. I know I know don't start another story until you're finished with the others but… hey I still hope you like it :)**

**Paring DeiIta**

**Warning(s) bitch fights and shampoo and showers.**

**Requested by black55widow**

**-**

The shampoo was almost gone…. Someone was using it all up….again!

Deidara felt his blood boil. Oh someone was gonna die! Deidara ran toward the living room. He knew who took it.

Itachi Uchiha!

The pretty boy bitch! Deidara found the weasel sitting in his emo corner….again!

"YOU TOOK THE SHAMPOO!" Deidara screamed. Itachi glanced at the older boy and smirked.

"Do you have any proof?" The boy asked. Deidara saw red.

"NO! BUT I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!"

"So? You hogged it all last week."

"But my hair's better then yours un!"

"…No. Your hair is dull and greasy. It will never compare to mine."

Deidara gasped.

HOW DARE HE!?

This called for revenge!

Itachi stood up and brushed past the bomber. He needed somewhere to relax.

-

One week later

Kakuzu bought more shampoo. He wasn't pleased. Deidara was planning his revenge.

And he had an idea.

Itachi was in the shower. His eyes were closed as he allowed the warm water to spray across his fragile body. The mission had been hard. And he was exhausted.

He gasped in surprise when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see Deidara.

"What the hell?" Itachi yelped. Deidara smirked and began to kiss down Itachi's neck.

The bomber's hand roamed Itachi body, causing the prodigy to whimper in surprise. Deidara smirked.

"How do you feel Itachi-chan?"

"….Get off me." Deidara laughed and roughly pushed a finger inside Itachi who winced. Deidara laughed and kissed Itachi's shoulder.

"This is revenge Itachi." Itachi suddenly wailed in pain, as Deidara got rougher. Deidara winced, when he noticed his hands were suddenly red with Itachi's blood.

"I'm sorry Itachi." Deidara murmured kissing Itachi's cheek.

Itachi leaned against the bomber.

"Don't stop."

"Okay un."

-

The rest of the akatsuki sat in the living room.

"So where's Deidara and Itachi?" Kisame asked.

I don't know may-"

"_Oh god Deidara faster!"_

"What the fuck!?" Hidan asked. Everyone turned toward the sound in surprise. Kisame glanced at Sasori.

"Was that _Itachi?"_ He asked.. Sasori was smirking.

"Yes it was. I bet he and Deidara are enjoying themselves."

"_Oh god Itachi!"_

"Yeah I bet they are." Hidan murmured.

"I wanna go watch!" Zetsu declared. The others nodded. Quietly they stood and walked toward the bathroom. Konan fingering her camera.

-

Itachi gasped as Deidara kissed down his neck, his hand attached to his hips. He held onto the older boy almost desperately. Deidara didn't mind. He held the younger with just as much passion.

"….Itachi I love you."

"I-I love you too." Itachi murmured. The two kissed deeply. The shower water cascading over them. Their arms entwined around eachother. There was so much passion. So much love. So much-

_Click_

The teens peeked out of the shower to see, the door cracked open. Konan held a camera her nose bleeding. The others stood behind her, noses also bleeding. The smirked when they saw the teens. Deidara growled.

"Do you mind!? I'm trying to screw him here!" He snapped. Itachi leant against Deidara chest. The others backed up instantly at the possessive gleam in Deidara's eye.

"Oh sorry, wrong set of hot cross dressing bitches." Hidan muttered. The door was slammed shut and Deidara smiled turning back to his uke.

"Finally alone." He murmured. Itachi glanced up at him. His hair plastered to his face. With hesitant fingers he traced his hand along Deidara's tan face. He brushed the banghs away from Deidara's fake eye. He stared at him taking in his face.

"…You love me?" He whispered. Deidara nodded and held him close.

"With all my heart." Itachi smiled content with that. Deidara smirked.

"Now let's get back to my revenge."

"H'n."

This was going to be a_ long_ shower.

-

Itachi and Deidara curled up against each other both fast asleep. Deidara held Itachi against his chest like a life line. Itachi didn't mind. He enjoyed how possessive and protective his blonde seme was.

He snuggled in more a small smile on his lips.

-

Meanwhile

-

"Do you see them?"

"Yes."

"Are they doing it?"

"No."

"Jashin Dammit!"

"Shhh! I'm taking pictures!"

"I'M NOT BEING LOUD!"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Deidara and Itachi sat up eyes droopy.

"Will you KINDLY shut up!?" Deidara asked loudly.

"Oops sorry Deidara. See Hidan I told you." Konan scolded.

"WHAT! YOU BITCH!"

A shoe came flying out the door hitting Hidan in the face.

"Go." Itachi muttered before snuggling up against Deidara again.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me. I love you! :) Have a good day and may Jashin bless you all this holiday.**


	3. PeinIta

**These are my one shot drabbles they are all Itachi uke oneshots. I know I know don't start another story until you're finished with the others but… hey I still hope you like it :)**

**Paring PeinIta**

**Warning(s) rape, abuse angst sexiness**

**Requested by Lilia0 **

**-**

Itachi walked down the stairs of the base. His large ebony eyes searched for the bathroom. He needed his medicine and thanks to the god awful rule Pein had made, his medicine had to be in the bathroom, with everyone else's. But Itachi was sure none of the others hade a terminal illness, and constantly needed medicine or they'd collapse in a fit of pain.

He had been in the Akatsuki for almost a year. Orochimaru had left and the bitch Deidara had joined. Itachi didn't know who was worst. Once he found the bathroom, he went inside.

It was one of three bathrooms. It was the largest and had the most shampoo, which made Itachi and Deidara very happy.

Good hair was a necessity in the Akatsuki for beauty which few could gain, you know.

You don't?

Well that's okay.

Itachi opened the cabinet and stood on his tip toes.

Fuck.

He still couldn't reach it. He sighed and swore. He was the youngest and shortest in the Akatsuki. He was even shorter then Konan and Sasori for fucks sake! Itachi turned and peeked down the hall. No one was around. They were all obviously relaxing.

Itachi turned in surprise when he saw Pein walking down the hall. When their eyes met; Pein smirked and Itachi lowered his gaze.

"Is there something wrong Itachi?" The tall pierced leader asked.

"Yes…Leader-sama. I can't reach my medicine."

Pein smiled and walked into the bathroom. He easily took the bottle and handed it to Itachi. No tip toes at all! Itachi took the bottle and blushed gently.

"Thank you leader sama." Itachi whispered; he gave the man a soft smile and left. Pein smirked once the teen was out of sight.

_No thank __**you**__ Itachi._

Itachi and Kisame sat in their room. Kisame was preening his Samehada and Itachi was reading. They silently concentrated until….

"ITACHI UN SIR LEADER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Itachi sighed and marked the page in his book. He stood and nodded at Kisame before following the peppy blonde out the door.

"Are you in trouble un?" Deidara asked. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't think so." Deidara shrugged. The two walked down the hall. Once they were at Pein's office, Deidara waved and walked away.

Itachi knocked on the door. It swung open revealing a grinning Pein. He ushered the slender teen into his office.

"You wanted to speak to me Leader-sama?"

"Yes Itachi. I did." Pein replied. He suddenly began to unbutton Itachi's cloak. Itachi looked up at Pein in surprise.

"Leader-sama what are y-"

Itachi was cut off by Pein's mouth on his own. Itachi felt his eyes flutter as his first kiss was taken. He pulled back.

"Leader-sama!" Itachi yelped jumping away. Pein smiled.

"Aww don't play hard to get Itachi."

"Leader-sama let me go!" Pein smacked Itachi across the face. Blood dribbled down the weasels lip. Itachi stared up at Pein in fear. Pein easily threw Itachi over the desk. Itachi howled in pain when his back came in contact with the edge of the desk.

"Oh I'm sorry Ita, let me make it better." Pein smirked.

"No leader-sama! Stop!" Itachi yelled. He pulled away eyes clenched shut in pain. Pein smirked and pinned him down. Pein easily ripped off the boy's clothes and stared down at Itachi's body.

"….Beautiful."

"No Leader-sama…don't." Itachi pleaded eyes glazed with pain. Said leader only smiled and began to kiss the struggling teen. He ran his fingers down the side of Itachi's pale face, he felt the soft skin, and he smirked.

Itachi looked so small and innocent compared to the others. Even compared to Deidara who was the biggest whore in the whole organization.

But not Itachi. Itachi was different Itachi was purer.

Or so he hoped.

"Itachi are you a virgin?"

"W-What Leader-sama?" Pein growled and slapped the boy.

"Are **you** a virgin!?" He asked again sharply. Itachi flinched and nodded slowly. Hoping that Pein will understand and let him go.

"Yes."

Pein smiled and pulled the teen flush against him, loving the way the teen seemed to tremble.

"Good. This makes it even more fun." Itachi yelped when Pein attacked his throat. He began to struggle eyes wide with confusion and fear. He managed to knee Pein in the groin causing the mad to fall back with a grunt of pain. Quickly Itachi backed away and grabbed his cloak.

While Pein tried to regain his senses Itachi got dressed apologizing to Pein as he did so.

"I'm sorry Leader-sama. I'm sorry." He managed before bolting out of the room. He raced through the hall past Hidan who swore in shock, and into his and Kisame's room.

Kisame looked up at his partner in surprise.

"Hey Itachi what's wrong?" He asked in concern. Itachi leant against the door trembling slightly. His eyes met Kisame's and he dove into the sharks arms.

Kisame jerked back in shock. He stared down at his trembling partner and sighed.

"Are you sick Itachi? Would you like to see Pein?"

"NO! No I don't need to. I'll be fine." Kisame sighed and put his hand to Itachi's forehead.

"You're a little warm. Maybe you should relax." Kisame muttered. Itachi nodded shakily and crawled into his bed. After a moment he was asleep. Kisame sighed and stood up to get Pein and tell him Itachi was acting strange.

-

"You okay Leader?" Kisame asked as Pein walked down the hall grumbling.

"Yeah fne. Do you know where Itachi is?"

"In our room. He was acting wired so I told him to get some sleep." Kisame explained. Pein nodded and thanked Kisame before making his way toward Itachi's room.

He quietly opened the door and peeked in. Itachi lay sleeping in his bed. Pein smirked and locked the door quickly making his way toward the small teen. He yanked the blanket away and grabbed onto Itachi's neck. Itachi woke with a start eyes huge.

"Pein!" Itachi shrieked. Pein slapped Itachi and began to kiss him violently. Soon Itachi's clothes were once again torn from his body and all over the floor. Pein pushed two fingers up into Itachi who let out a wail of pain.

"Leader stop!" Itachi let out a cry. Pein ignored him and began to pump him. Itachi mewled in pain feeling tears fill his dark eyes. Pein stretched him and after awhile removed his fingers with a grin.

Itachi whined eyes watering. He stared up at his leader in fear.

"Leader-sama st-AAAAHHH!"

Itachi screamed in pain when Pein thrust into him violently instantly tearing him. Pein laughed and began to thrust into Itachi. He enjoyed the feeling of being inside the young murderer.

It lasted for hours. Every now and then Itachi would let out a whimper and plead with his leader to stop. And Pein would ignore him.

Finally Pein stopped and smiled with a smirk.

"You felt great Itachi." He whispered. Itachi replied with a sob. Pein pulled out and got dressed. He smiled at Itachi and kissed his cheek mockingly.

Then he was gone.

Itachi lay in his blood stained sheets staring at the ceiling. He was barely aware of the door opening and of Kisame running to his side yelling his name.

Itachi was no longer aware and with a soft sigh of relief he faded into the darkness on unconsciousness.

**All done! **

**ATTENTION! IF ANY ONE WANTS ME TO DO ANOTHER COUPLE I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN I WILL DO IT. SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY IF YOUR COUPLE HAD ALREADY BEEN TAKEN.**

**R & R**

**Please! I love you!**


	4. SasoIta

**These are my one shot drabbles they are all Itachi uke oneshots. I know I know don't start another story until you're finished with the others but… hey I still hope you like it :)**

**Paring SasoIta**

**Warning(s) fluff and kissing**

**Rated T**

**Requested by ****sasodei-iz-awesome**

**-**

Itachi had never been kissed.

Itachi UCHIHA had never been kissed. Sasori was both shocked and pleased by this. He thought of how the total beautiful sex god had never swapped spit with anyone.

EVER!

Deidara had been kind enough to point it out to everyone. Itachi had been sweet enough not to drop kick the blonde in the face.

Sasori made his way to Itachi's room. He was going to fix that little problem. He walked into the room to find the Uchiha sharpening his kunai.

"Hello Sasori. Is there something you need?" The boy asked in a monotone voice.

"No just to help you with something." Itachi glanced at the artist eyebrows arched.

"Okay…what?"

Sasori tackled the Uchiha to the ground and kissed him deeply. He slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth. Itachi lay under Sasori eyes wide with surprise.

He loved the kid. The way he smiled the way he laughed…when he did. And the fact that Itachi was shorter then him.

He pushed against the artist for a moment then sunk into the kiss. After a moment Sasori pulled away.

"I'll see you Itachi."

"..Yeah."

….

Kisame and Itachi had gone on a big mission. Sasori waited for their return with excitement. He had announced to the Akatsuki that he had taken Itachi's first kiss.

Deidara had been in shock. Kisame and the others had started to laugh their asses off while Konan begged for a picture. Itachi of course had turned beet red and kicked Sasori in the groin.

Damn teenagers.

Two days later they retuned. Itachi leaning against Kisame sleepily eyes glazed. Kisame held him protectively and Sasori felt a wave of jealousy pass through him.

-

Itachi was sleeping. He lay curled in a ball inside the blankets. Itachi looked so cute and innocent with just his nose and closed eyes peeking through the sheets. Sasori hated to ruin the moment but felt an urge to talk to the Uchiha. He gently shook Itachi awake. Itachi awoke to stare up into deep brown eyes. The owner of those eyes was smiling warmly, and Itachi couldn't help but give a tiny smile in return.

"Hello Itachi how was the mission?"

"….Fine how are your balls?"

"……Bitch."

Itachi smiled and sat up staring at the puppet master with dark eyes. Sasori gazed down at the Uchiha then pressed his lips to Itachi's cheeks gently.

"I want to get to know you more Itachi." Itachi blushed and gulped. He touched Sasori's chest gently and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm not going to stop you Sasori…I'm yours."

"That easily."

"I've liked you since I've met you….but no it won't be that easy…you have to earn me." Itachi replied slowly with a smirk. He pulled away from Sasori and walked toward the door. He turned around slowly and gave Sasori a playful look.

"That is if you _can_ earn me."

Sasori stared after the teen in sock.

DAMN!

But he would get Itachi maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but one day he would!

Sasori smiled and lay back on the bed. Itachi's bed. It smelled like strawberries.

Sasori liked that smell. He sat up and walked out of the room. Itachi was in the bathroom brushing his hair. Sasori smirked and entered the room. Itachi glanced at the man and smirked.

"You're following me. If I wasn't so wise, I'd say you were stalking me."

"I am."

"Good. Now make yourself useful and brush my hair." Itachi replied. Sasori smiled and took the brush from the Uchiha and began to glide it through the weasel's long shiny hair. Sasori sat on the edge of the tub and Itachi sat on his lap. Sasori was surprised at how light the teen was. Much lighter than Deidara, that was for sure. Itachi leaned against Sasori eyes closed enjoying how gently Sasori brushed his hair. Konan always brushed it too hard.

Not trying to hurt him but to get on his nerves like any other woman would. Kisame was also gentle with his hair, with his whole body. If one of them were hurt on a mission and they had to tend each others wounds Kisame always made small movements as though afraid to touch him.

And it hurt.

Itachi hated that his own partner seemed to fear him. He liked Kisame, he though of him as a person to look up to. But Sasori seemed to like him.

And not afraid of him.

Itachi turned to the puppet master and kissed him on the lips.

"I think you're close to winning me over."

"Will you be mine?"

"Always."

"Will I be yours?"

"Forever."

"Then I can wait." Sasori replied setting the brush down and kissing the prodigy. Itachi smiled.

"So can I."

The two shared a kiss and went back to Itachi's hair.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Enjoy! I want everyone to know that it does not just have to be Akatsuki with Itachi it can be people outside of it too.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Reviews are love!**


	5. KakaIta

**Sorry I haven't been writing my computers crashed and I'm just getting to go on and write again.**

**Pairng KakaIta**

**Rated T**

**Warning(S) kissing mentions of sex**

**Story requested by ****HinataBlueXox**

**Line requested by ****23**

Kakashi lifted Itachi into his arms; kissing him deeply. He ran his hand through the Uchiha's long silky dark hair. The kiss ended and Itachi cuddled against the elder man eyes closing lightly. Kakashi smiled and nuzzled his nose into Itachi's hair. He smelled strawberries. Kakashi like that smell. It was a sweet and innocent smell and it suited his young lover perfectly.

"Love you Itachi."

"I love you to Kakashi." Itachi murmured sounding distracted. Kakashi rose an eyebrow and stared down at the small weasel in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I am just tired is all." The two shared another kiss and seperated. Itachi turned to his home. He knew that this could be the last time he saw the copy nin.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah Itachi?"

"You...you know I love you don't you?"

"Of course Itachi, why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just wondering." Itachi replied softly. He gazed up at Kakashi one last time before he sealed his fate with the devil.

"Goodbye Kakashi."

"Bye Itachi, see you tomorrow." Itachi forced himself to smile.

"Yeah see you."

-

Itachi never showed up.

-

The counil later made the announcement that Itachi Uchiah slaughtered every member of his clan.... all but one.

Sasuke.

Kakashi listened numbly. Itachi killed his family in cold blood. He was now a missing nin. He was now the enemy. The metting ended and Kakashi trudged down the streets eyes downcast. Itachi the sweet as sugar perfectionist with a heart of gold was now a cold blooded killer. Kakashi leant against the wall eyes clenced shut his hands bslled into fists.

_"You...you know I love you don't you?"_

He should have known. Itachi had been acting strangely. But now it was too late. Now the love of his life was gone. First Obito now Itachi. What more could he possibly lose? Kakashi looked up to see Gai waiting for him at the bridge. They had a mission to go on. Emotions were to be put aside like a used tissue or a piece of trash. And Kakashi allowed himself to put his candy loving smooth talking gentle hearted sweet heart out of his mind and replace him as the enemy.

-

Three years later

-

Years passed and Kakashi now had a team of students. Sakura the girly and sassy kunnochi with a crush on the remaning Uchiha. Naruto the Jinchurichi with a heart of gold. And Sasuke Uchiha the angsty avenger who wanted to avenge his clan by killing their killer Itachi Uchiha. And Kakashi remembered. All those nights when Itachi would lay under him moaning his name. His pale naked body shining with sweat. His dark eyes glazed with lust and passion. Those cold nights when Itachi would come to him shaking and frightened. Those warm days when they'd stand by the river wrapped in eachothers arms, watching as the water passed by. Now Itachi stood before him again. Taller, more dangerous and still so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Kakashi."

"Itachi."

The two old lovers stood facing eachother. Neither dared to move. They just gazed at eachother in secret love and lust. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai on one side. Itachi and Kisame on the other. Then the fight broke loose. Kisame in all his tall and terrefying greatness used his Samehada and brute force to attack Asuma who could barely dodge out of his way. Itachi was a much more graceful fighter. It was more like a dance than a battle. Soon Itachi had Kakashi trapped in his relm of torture. Kakashi's mind spinned and he stared at Itachi longly. But he needed to ask Itachi this last question. It had been burning his mind for so long now.

"Do you really even have a heart anymore?"

Itachi stopped at the question than gazed at his ex lover.

"No. I never had a heart. The Itachi you thought you knew was a lie." Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment.

"I...I still love you, you know." He murmured. Itachi glared at him half heartedly.

"I....I love you too Kakashi." Itachi muttered and kissed Kakashi on the cheek. Soon everything faded to black, and Kakashi passed out.

Itachi jumped away from his lover and the gengetsu was released. He nodded at Kisame and the two vanished.

Itachi raced along side Kisame thinking about his lover.

_I'm sorry Kakashi..._

_I'm a monster..._

_You deserve happiness..._

_And I can't ever give that to you..._

_I love Kakashi..._

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm sorry..._

**I'm sorry it's so short and late. Thanks to everyone who has read this. And I will try with all my might to update the other chapters soon. I have them all written in a notebook I just need to type them and finish my other stories and such...Guess what? There was a bomb threat at my school today! I bet it was Deidara! Well love ya! Bye!**


	6. SasuIta

**Paring SasuIta**

**Rated M**

**Requested by**

**Imayame21**

**whiterice76**

**P. T. Famous Wolf**

**If I forgot to mention someone I'm very sorry.**

**Warning(S) Attempted rape, SASUITA!**

-

Sasuke's POV

-

There he was

Sleeping…

Like nothing was wrong, like no one was out there looking for him.

Waiting…

To kill him.

That's why I'm here to end this. My revenge. My ultimate revenge. I sneak over to where he lays. He's on a mission with his blue partner. His partner must have wandered off because Aniki is _all alone._ I smirk at this and kneel down beside him staring into the murderer's perfect face.

His hair is let loose and flows around his innocent looking face. But I know the truth. Itachi Uchiha is not innocent. And I plan on destroying him. I ignore my memories even as they haunt me.

"_Aniki! Come play with me!"_

"_Not now Sasuke maybe later."_

"_Love you Aniki."_

"_Love you to Sasuke."_

Back then I knew I was in love with him. I always wanted to be with him to make him see that he doesn't always have to be the strong one. But it's too late for that now. Way too late. I straddle him. His eyes flash open in surprise.

"Hello Itachi." I smirk. Itachi stares at me for a moment before smirking.

"Hello outouo."

"I'm going to destroy you Itachi." I whisper in his ear my breath ghosting on his pale supple skin. Itachi lets out an involuntary shudder and my smirk deepens. I suddenly have a plan. A cruel wicked plan that will send me straight to hell, but I don't care. All I care about is breaking the beautiful but deadly monster beneath me.

I grab onto his shirt and rip it off. Itachi's eyes widen in surprise and he tries to pull away from me. I laugh. It's not long before he is completely naked and at my mercy.

"Sasuke you wouldn't." Itachi whispers gazing at me. I sneer and force a finger into him. He gasps out in pain and begins to struggle. It only excites me. I bite his neck drawing blood and lap at it with a smile. He trembles softly and looks away from me.

"Not so high and mighty now eh, Itachi?" I sneer. Itachi lets out a shaky breath and bites his lower lip.

I laugh again and force in a second then a third. By this time he's bleeding. I frown and look at Itachi. There's no way he can be this tight and not be a virgin.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask. Itachi nods after a moment. I stare at my Aniki in shock then pull back sharply causing Itachi to cry out in surprise and pain. I sit back and stare at Itachi as he lets out fast shaky breaths. After a moment I reach for him but he pulls back sharply eyes watering.

"…Itachi." I whisper. I'm not a rapist and I'm not going to rape my brother and steal his virginity. I have more honor than that and I'm not going to take away his innocence. I sit next to where he lays and sigh.

"I can't do it…"

"Do what." Itachi asks after a few seconds. I turn to him.

"Hurt you or kill you. I can't. You may be evil and twisted. But somewhere deep inside you there's the old Aniki. The one who was scared of thunder storms and loved dango."

"That Aniki's gone." Itachi whispers. His lower lip trembles and he suddenly begins to cry. I touch his slender shoulder comfortingly.

"Itachi, shh umm it's okay." I mumble not to big on the whole comforting thing. Itachi stares at me a moment shocked before cautiously lowering his head onto my shoulder.

After all these years I'm now taller than him…

I can't help but smile at this. But the important thing is to comfort my Aniki and make him better.

"…Sasuke, you have to kill me. You have to avenge our family." Itachi whispers. I shake my head and Itachi hits me.

"You have to! You have to kill me! Please Sasuke get your revenge. I ruined your life I-I-I…" Itachi couldn't finish his sentence because I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him onto my lap kissing him deeply. Itachi wrapped his arms around me and we sank onto the bed kissing deeply. I smiled tenderly at him.

"You don't always have to be so strong, Aniki." I whisper huskily. Itachi smiles.

"Show me." He replies.

-

I touch Itachi's slender thigh gently. My lips travel down his delicate throat. He holds onto me his nails dog into my back. Before long I'm inside him. He lets out little whimpers and tears trail down his cheeks. I brush and kiss them away. It is his first time after all. He bucks his hips and breathes heavily.

I thrust forward and remember my nice sweet innocent Aniki, and after awhile all I can think of is how much I love him. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses my chest with his soft feminine lips. He meets my gaze with his beautiful dark haunting eyes.

"I love you Sasuke."

I think I'm in heaven.

I have finally come and we lay back breathing heavily eyes half lidded with lust and passion. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him tenderly on the for head.

"I love you too Itachi." We lay in silence just holding each other when we hear movement outside.

"Kisame's back." Itachi whispers in a soft tired voice. I kiss him again and slip from the bed. Itachi sits up and watches me dress.

"When will I see you again?" He whispers.

"Soon." I whisper back and kiss him deeply. I sneak out the window just when Kisame opens the door.

"Itachi-San, you're still awake. Are you alright?" I hear Kisame ask.

"I'm fine Kisame." Itachi replies softly. I hear Kisame shuffle around and lay down to sleep.

"Good night Itachi-san."

"Good night Kisame."

"_Good night Aniki." _

I leave the little shack behind and walk off toward my group. Hebi. I meet up with them and Karin asks where I had been. I didn't answer her. We are on the road again and all I can think of is Itachi.

I can't kill him…

I can't hurt him…

I can't forget him…

But I can hold onto him.

I have something of his that is mine and no one can claim. His virginity.


	7. HidaIta

**HidaIta**

**Requsted by**

**Hinata C. Blue**

**Xirel**

**I'm sure someone else did too, but I can't find their review so also requested by super secret person!**

**Warning(S) Yoai, badly done sex, etc**

Bitch

Princess

Fag

Babe

Those were some of the nicknames Hidan used for Itachi Uchiha. Itachi had large beautiful sexy dark eyes. Not to mention long black eyelashes. He had a fucking sexy as hell body. Hidan was almost willing to give up Jashin sama to be with the Uchiha. But of course, Hidan would never betray Jashin sama. NEVER! He sat in his room cleaning his scythe when he sighed in aggravation. He needed to see the Uchiha. Itachi was like a fucking addiction to him. Hidan glanced up when Kakuzu entered the room.

"Come on Hidan Leader wants us in the living room." Hidan grumbled and followed him into the living room. He spotted Deidara and Itachi sucking lollipops. He and Itachi had been pretty good friends for awhile, so Hidan didn't have any second thoughts when he stole Itachi's prized lollipop. Itachi stared at the Jashinist silently before standing up. Not much of a difference 'because Hidan stood almost a foot above him but still he flinched.

Itachi swiped the lollipop and glared at Hidan.

"DAMMIT!" Hidan yelled in a whiny voice. Deidara watched him with a risen eyebrow. Hidan smirked wanting to see how far he could push the Uchiha.

"Hey Uchiha, why do you and blondie look like girls?"

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL UN!" Deidara screamed. Itachi glared at the blonde silencing him. He turned to the silver haired male and frowned deeply.

"The same reason you can't get anyone to lay." Deidara snickered and Hidan glared at the younger male.

"I can SO get someone to fuck!"

"Really?" Itachi asked teasingly.

"Really!"

"Can you make me moan?"

"Yes!"

"Can you make me scream/"

"Hell yeah!"

"Can you make me beg for more?"

"Yes!" Itachi smirked and licked the shell of Hidan's ear.

"Fine…prove it." Hidan stared at Itachi in shock…did he really just…? He did! Hidan threw Itachi over his shoulder and carried him to his room locking the door. He easily tossed the Uchiha onto the bed and Itachi bounced up gripping Hidan's cloak tightly. Hidan shoved him dwon and tore the younger male's pants off. Itachi slapped Hidan across the face. With Hidan stunned he quickly changed positions so he was on top of Hidan. Yet, Hidan easily put him in his place and they began to kiss passionately. Hidan reached onto the counter and grabbed a bottle of lube. Itachi smirked and kissed Hidan lightly on the forhead.

"I'll prove it." Hidan mumbled. Itachi smirked again and sensually ghosted hid lips over Hidan's ear.

"Show me." Hidan groaned at his voice and kissed him harder. Itachi's fingers got lost in Hidan's hair and he gripped him close. Hidan smirked slightly and kissed down Itachi's exposed neck. Itachi sighed and smiled slightly as Hidan touched him. Hidan straddled the Uchiha and the two kissed passionately. With their clothes gone Hidan got right down to preparing Itachi who watched on impatiently.

"You think this will affect our friendship?" Hidan asked breathlessly. Itachi shook his head and pulled Hidan closer to him. Hidan smirked and slipped his hand between the rave's pale legs. Itachi let in an intake of breath sharply as Hidan pushed a finger in. Hidan smirked at him and stopped giving Itachi time to get comfortable. Itachi sighed in content and Hidan began to move his fingers. After awhile he removed his fingers and replaced it with something much larger. Itachi hissed in pain but after awhile he really began to enjoy himself, as well as Hidan. Itachi met Hidan's gaze and smirked softly.

"You proved it." He whispered. Hidan grinned and kissed Itachi's shoulder. Itachi's arms snaked around Hidan's waist and the two kissed softly.

"I'm not done yet." Hidan whispered in Itachi's ear.

"Neither am I." Itachi replied with a sexy smile.

--

The next day

--

The Akatsuki sat in the living room watching Finding Nemo. Hidan and Itachi were no where in sight. Suddenly a loud moan echoed through the room.

"Itachi and Hidan are still at it." Kakuzu mumbled. Konan squealed and ran off with her camera.

"They locked the door!" Sasori called to her.

"And you think that will stop me!?" She yelled back.

"Bruce the shark appeared on the screen.

"Hey it's you Kisame!" Tobi yelled.

"Shut up Tobi!"

**It's really short I know and I'm sorry.**


	8. KakuIta

**KakuIta**

**Requsted by**

**Lilia0 **

**AkatsukiLuva**

**Yumi-Tsubato **

**Warning(S) Yoai, betting, etc**

Itachi sat on the forest floor with a braille book in his hands. He gently ran his nimble fingers over the pages and stared at the white pages. He wasn't blind yet but he knew his eyesight would be gone soon. Might as well practice. He shifted slightly so he was more comfortable and read the book. After a moment a shadow stood over him and the raven looked up to see Kisame grinning at him.

"Yes?" Itachi asked closing the book.

"Pein wants to talk to us about mission status." Itachi sighed and massaged his temples.

"Is it really that important Kisame? He spoke to us last week."

"Yeah, but Itachi, we gotta go!" Itachi sighed and allowed himself to be dragged to his feet by the shark and led inside.

Kakuzu sat in his room counting his money from his last mission. The miser rubbed the bridge of his nose and frustration. The costs and bills from things that the organization didn't even need pissed him off. He carefully counted the money.

"1,467 dollars, 1,468, dollars, 1469 dollars, 14-"

BANG!

Kakuzu looked up sharply from his money to see his partner grinning.

"Hidan! I was counting my money!"

"To fucking bad! Pein in the ass wants to speak to us." Kakuzu growled and slammed the money down on the desk.

"Great! Just great! I lost count! God dammit, can't I go five minutes without being disturbed!?" Kakuzu demanded. Hidan rolled his lavender eyes and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"The real question is can you go five minutes _without _obsessing over your money."

"I could." Kakuzu mumbled.

"Doubt it. I mean you're always bitching about money, have you even had sex?" Kakuzu sputtered.

"I-I have had sex Hidan!"

"When?"

"I don't know..."

"With who!?"

"I-I..."

"Exactly, come on let's make a little bet."

"What sort of bet?" Hidan rubbed his chin.

"Hmm-mm you have to go a month without your money and make someone fall in love with you." Kakuzu glared at the zealot.

"And who would that be?" Hidan glanced around and his eyes landed on Itachi and Kisame who walked into the base. His eyes landed on Itachi who held a book to his slender chest. Hidan grinned and turned to his partner.

"You have to get Itachi Uchiha to fall head over fucking heels in love with you." Kakuzu stared at his partners before his eyes turned to the Uchiha.

"Fine."

-

Long slender ivory legs peeked stood in front of the large bathroom mirror. Itachi looked critically at himself and into his eyes. Once deep ebony now dull grayish black eyes stared back at him. Long raven hair reached to his waist making his skin seem even paler. He carefully spun around staring at himself critically. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Silently he drew a towel around his waist and opened the door to come face to face with Kakuzu. Hiding his blush he looked up at the miser.

"Yes?"

"...Uhhh Hi....sorry...you look....beautiful." Kakuzu mumbled. Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he let out a small smile.

"Thanks...is there something you need?" Itachi asked stepping back. Kakuzu gulped slightly and met Itachi's eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha since the day I met you I've been madly in love with you, and I was wondering if you'd give me a chance to be with you." Itachi blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. He stared at the man shocked. Kakuzu's eerie eyes focused on Itachi's face. Itachi licked his lips frowning slightly in confusion.

"You...love me?"

"Yeah, but I was afraid that...you wouldn't like me so..." Kakuzu trailed off. Itachi blushed. It had been awhile since anyone had ever liked him like Kakuzu claimed to. Itachi walked past Kakuzu and went to his dresser. He pulled out a large black tee shirt with the words 'Bite Me' as the logo and a pair of grey shorts. His eyes turned to Kakuzu and he sighed.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot. Who knows maybe I'll grow to love you too." Kakuzu grinned.

"So you'll give me a shot."

"That's what I just said."

"Excellent. Don't worry Itachi. I won't disappoint you." Itachi nodded and watched Kakuzu leave his room quietly closing the door behind him. The raven smiled to himself before slipping off his towel and getting dressed.

-

The bet was coming along smoothly. Kisame, Deidara and Tobi had made their bets along with Hidan. If Kakuzu succeeded he would win 500 dollars from each of the betters and 2,000 dollars in all. Itachi had no clue about the bet. He believed Kakuzu really did like him. The Akatsuki sat in the living room watching SAW III. Deidara sat on the couch gripping a pillow to his chest. Tobi clung to Deidara's arm, Zetsu sat watching the screen hungrily, Kisame sat on the floor grimacing at the screen. Pein and Konan sat on the chairs sipping tea and watching curiously. Kakuzu sat on the floor with and arm around Itachi who winced slightly whenever something happened. He smiled and gently kissed the Uchiha who leaned into the touch. Itachi closed his eyes and rested his head against Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu smiled at the raven and ran his hand through Itachi's silky hair. Itachi's cuddled into the man and closed his eyes falling asleep against the miser's chest.

The movie ended and the group disappeared to their rooms. Kakuzu remained behind staring down at the Uchiha. He smiled slightly before gently standing with the Uchiha in his arms. He carried him to his room and lay him down.

"Good night." Kakuzu whispered.

-

-

-

They made love a week later. Kakuzu had made the first move and soon had Itachi under him naked and moaning his name. Kakuzu had really gotten close to the raven over time. He couldn't tell if it was love or lust.

"I- love you." Itachi gasped bucking his hips. Kakuzu smirked into the kiss.

"I love you too Itachi-san." The next morning Itachi woke up alone. He looked around for Kakuzu in confusion.

"Kakuzu?"

He got from the bed and pulled on some clothes before walking out of the room and into the living room. On the other side of the room the akatsuki sat around counting money. Kakuzu stood smirking.

"Thanks assholes."

"How are you going to break it to Itachi, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'll just dump his ass." Kakuzu replied. Itachi frowned in confusion.

"He'll be pissed." Hidan said with a grin.

"He did get me all this money, I told you could get him." Itachi's face fell. It was a bet. A bet all along. Kakuzu didn't love him. Itachi took a shaky breath before stepping into view. The akatsuki looked up at him eyes wide. Deidara sneered. Kisame's face fell in guilt. Kakuzu remained impassive.

"So you never actually...loved me?" Itachi muttered.

"No." Kakuzu replied cooly, not showing the guilt hat was eating at him. Itachi frowned slightly eyes glassy.

"Fine." Itachi turned and left. Kakuzu stared after him silent. The others began laughing, except Kisame who glared at him.

"What?" Kakuzu demanded.

"Go talk to him."

"Why?"

"Cause you love him."

"I do not!"

"Liar, go!" Kakuzu crossed his arms over his chest mumbling as he left. He found Itachi slumped in his room crying. Kakuzu stood frozen as he watched the nin cry. He had never sen him like this. Itachi turned looking at Kakuzu stricken.

"What do you want!?" He hissed, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"I...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Too late." Kakuzu nodded.

"I'm sorry. I won't blame you if you never forgive me...but...I really do love you, more than anything."

"Save it. I fell for it once. It won't happen a second time." Kakuzu flinched.

"I know you think I'm lying, but I'm not. If you ever need to talk you know where to find me." Itachi didn't reply. Kakuzu sighed and left. Itachi sat in silence for awhile not looking up when Kisame entered the room.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Go talk to him."

"No."

"Itachi, he really feels bad. I know you're upset, you have every right to be, but..."

"But what?"

"You love him, and you're hurting yourself doing this. Go talk to him ne?"

"...Fine."

-

-

-

Itachi walked down the dark hallway to Kakuzu's room. He stood at the door staring at his feet. Taking a deep breath, he reached up. And knocked on the door.

**I know I'm late. I hope this makes up fro it a bit.**


	9. OroIta

**I apologize for this being late.**

**Someone requsted this but for the life of me I couldn't find review. So big thanks to mysterious person!**

**Warning(s) ummm yaoi?**

**Rated T**

Golden eyes flicked toward the elder Uchiha who sat next to him reading. Orochimaru chuckled causing the feminine male to glance up at the man.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing, Itachi-chan." Itachi grimaced at the nickname. He looked away from the sannin and began to read again. But, it was grabbed by Orochimaru who glanced at the front before holding it just out of Itachi's reach.

"Orochimaru, give it back!" Itachi snapped reaching for it. Orochimaru laughed playfully and kept it up high. Itachi let out a huff and strained his hand.

"Come on! I'm trying to read." Itachi said with a hint of a smile. Orochimaru tossed the book in the air and caught it in the other hand. He moved his lips and pressed it against Itachi's. Itachi smiled into the kiss and while Orochimaru was busy, he easily snatched the book away from the sannin. Orochimaru laughed and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

"You are such a tease." Orochimaru chuckled. Itachi settled against Orochimaru's chest placing the book down.

"But I'm your tease."

"Yes, all mine."

"All yours."

* * *

Orochimaru was gone...

He left, after trying to take over Itachi...

Itachi was left alone and heart broken.

He wouldn't...he couldn't ever forgive Orochimaru for what he had tried to do.

Itachi sat in his bedroom sitting on his bed staring at the floor. There was no one he could turn to. No one knew about his and Orochimaru's relationship. Itachi was alone...all alone. It hurt him... he wanted the sannin back and have the elder man hold him and take all the hurt away....

He never did come back....

* * *

Rumor spread that a Sasuke had joined Orochimaru. Itachi was heart broken. The memories of the sannin plagued him. He felt alone. He was alone. Orochimaru and his own brother ripped from him. He wanted to die...

Itachi stood i front f the mirror staring at his reflection.

_'I'm so ugly... no wonder Orochimaru left me...'_

Itachi thought sadly. He lowered his eyes and felt tears fill his eyes. He felt like a child.

_'But I love him...'_

And where did that land you?

_Here..._

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

I love him...

I love him...

I love him...

Orochimaru...

_"Itachi come give me a kiss." Orochimaru whispered. Itachi sighed and stood before walking toward the elder male. He leant down and kissed him full on the lips. Orochimaru cupped Itachi's cheek._

_"You're beautiful." Orochimaru whispered huskily. Itachi forced down a blush and lowered his eyes._

_"No I'm not..." Orochimaru chuckled._

_"Are you already blind? You're the most beautiful creature I have ever met." This time Itachi could not hide his blush. He buried his face into the side of the sannin's neck closing his eyes._

_"I love you." Itachi sighed._

_"I love you too." Orochimaru replied. Itachi cuddled against the snake's chest and kissed Orochimaru's neck tenderly._

It hurt.... Itachi closed his eyes to hide from the pain. He still loved him. More than anyone would ever know.

Itachi would never open his hear and become vulnerable like that again... No one would ever hurt him or use him or take him again. He would stay strong and never let anyone close again...

And he would forget Orochimaru. Push him out of his thoughts. He knew Sasuke would be safe. He didn't need to worry about him. As Itachi stood in front of the mirror, he smiled. A small hurt cold smile hat didn't quite reach his eyes. The snake would pay. He would never get the sharingan, he would never defeat him. He would fail, and Itachi could not wait for the day that, that would happen.

* * *

Once again the snake appeared before Itachi. Intent on taking his body once and for all. Itachi stared coldly at the sannin, before easily defeating him and taking him away from his brother and his heart forever.

_'Goodbye Orochimaru, it's been fun.'_

**Short, I know. Hope you don't hate it.**


End file.
